


under my thrall

by glittering_git



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Brief mentions of attempted suicide, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Draco Malfoy, M/M, discussions of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: When Harry goes to deal with a disturbance at The Leaky, the last thing he expects to find is Draco Malfoy. He’s even more surprised when he finds out what’s become of him.





	under my thrall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Drarropoly 2018 Game/Fest](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).   
> Board Position: Hospital Wing  
> Prompt: Not Established Relationship + Hurt/Comfort - Minimum: 49 words Maximum: 849   
> Word Count: way over (1,523)—I used my Get Out of Detention Card for this one!
> 
> Thank you so much to [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the beta—you were so kind and encouraging and made me feel more confident about posting my first bit of angst! Please be aware of the tags and take care of yourselves <3

Harry had never seen Malfoy look so bad. He was hunched over, gripping his trousers so tightly that Harry thought there’d surely be bruises tomorrow. His pale skin was sweaty and he was thin, too thin. Maybe more thin than he’d been in sixth year.

It’d been more than three years since the war, and Harry was rising steadily through the Auror ranks. They’d received a complaint about a disturbance at The Leaky and Harry had drawn the short straw. He was the lucky Auror who was now in a dank alleyway with a sick Draco Malfoy.

“Malfoy, what’s going on?” Harry asked, trying to keep his voice devoid of emotion. Auror training had taught him how to handle upset individuals, but it was much harder to follow training protocols when it was Draco sodding Malfoy.

After his sentence kept him confined to the Manor for two years, Malfoy had all but disappeared. _Witch Weekly_ would occasionally run a piece speculating where the fittest Death Eater had gone, but few really cared.

This was the first time Harry had seen Malfoy since that awful day at the Wizengamot when he’d been sentenced. Harry’s testimony had managed to get his sentence reduced from time in Azkaban to house arrest, but Harry still wished that he could have done more. 

“I told you to get away from me, Potter,” Malfoy spat. He pushed himself upright into something that approximated standing, leaning so heavily against the brick wall behind him that Harry was worried a light breeze would knock him to the dirty ground. “Not to follow me into the bloody alleyway.” 

“You know I can’t leave you alone.”

“Why not?” Malfoy sneered. “Unless you’re sticking around for another reason? Think I’m going to get on my knees, do you? Just like everyone else in this godforsaken country.” 

“No, that’s not why I’m here at all,” Harry said, holding his hands up in protest. Fuck, what had the world come to? Killing Voldemort was supposed to make things better—not make it easier for those in power to abuse it. 

“Then tell me why you’re here and we can get this over with.”

“You know why. You were causing a disturbance, enough that someone contacted the Aurors.”

“Everyone’s afraid of the little Death Eater, aren’t they? Even one who looks like this.” He gestured, indicating his thin frame. His white shirt was tight enough that Harry could practically count his ribs. 

“You were doing something in there, Malfoy. Some kind of mind control magic.”

“That kind of magic doesn’t exist, Potter. Which you would know if you paid even the slightest bit of attention in school.”

“Well, you were clearly doing something. Everyone in there was completely mesmerized by your every move, ready to do whatever you asked.”

“Everyone but you.”

“I’ve taken a potion that keeps my mind free of any outside influence. So just tell me what the fuck was going on or I’m going to have to take you in.”

Malfoy sighed, and Harry could see the fight drain out of him. He almost stumbled forward, but Harry reached out and threw an arm around him, keeping him from falling. At the touch, Malfoy leaned in, shifting his weight from the wall to Harry. He let out a loud moan, and Harry looked away, embarrassed. He wanted to extricate himself, but knew that Malfoy would be on the ground in an instant if he did. 

“Erm, Malfoy,” he started. “What was that?”

“It feels so bloody good, Potter. Do you know how long it’s been since someone has touched me?”

“No…”

“More than six months.” 

“And I’m assuming that’s bad?” Harry asked, trying to figure out what in Merlin’s name was going on. 

“It’s very bad, Potter.” Malfoy was leaning further into Harry, and even though he was light, Harry was worried that he’d soon be the one falling. “Can I let you in on a secret?”

Harry nodded his assent. 

“I need human touch to live.” That didn’t sound too strange to Harry. As someone who was perpetually touch-starved, Harry thought he could understand. “But it’s more than that. Touch helps me live, but it’s sexual touch that I need to truly feed.”

“Feed? On sex? What do you mean?”

“I’m an incubus.”

“Incubi aren’t real,” Harry protested. “They’re made up tales people tell their kids to scare them into behaving.”

“That’s what I used to think too, until I woke up seven months ago starving and not knowing how to satiate my hunger. No matter how much food I ate, I was still hungry. I was throwing up and I was still starving. It finally got to the point where I couldn’t even get out of bed. I was even skinnier than I am now, if you can believe it.”

“How did you? What? There’s no way. What made you think that you were an incubus?”

Malfoy was silent for a moment. Harry couldn’t see his face, but he could feel the stiff way that he held his body. 

“I don’t know if I really want to tell you. It’s not a pleasant story, Potter.” 

“You think I give a newt’s arse about that?” 

“You’re the one wearing such dashing Auror robes,” Malfoy pointed out, “which seems to indicate some level of caring about the law.” 

“Please let me try to help you, Malfoy. For your mother’s sake, if nothing else.” 

“Don’t speak to me about my mother.” 

“Please.”

“Fine,” Malfoy huffed. Harry waited for a moment, and Malfoy slowly began speaking again. “Blaise came over one day to my flat to check in on me because I’d dropped off the map, and my powers surged. I didn’t know what was happening. 

When I came to, I was lying naked in bed feeling more full than I’d ever been before. Blaise was lying next to me, sound asleep. I still didn’t know what the bloody fuck was happening to me, so I shoved him awake and he proceeded to tell me what happened.” Even though Malfoy was still leaning into Harry, he appeared to be half-heartedly trying to push him away. Harry just tightened his grip. 

“I can’t believe what I did, Potter,” Malfoy choked out, and Harry could hear the tears in his voice. “I took away his ability to consent, to say no. I was a fucking monster. I am a monster. Blaise has forgiven me, told me that I had as little power to say no as he did, but I don’t deserve it. I’m the one who entranced him. He was the victim.” Malfoy’s sobs had gradually lessened, but his tears still fell. 

“After that, I couldn’t live with myself. I tried to end it, but I couldn’t. Turns out incubi are immortal,” he said bitterly. “So this is the life I’m living, if you can even call it that. After the disaster with Blaise, I promised myself that I would never feed on anyone again. Now that I know what I am, I can control my power. I can’t turn it off, but I will never do what I did to Blaise,” he said vehemently. “I’m always starving, but I haven’t hurt anyone else. So take me in if you have to. I don’t care anymore.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. This was definitely not part of his Auror training. Malfoy needed professional help. And a way to feed that didn’t involve using his powers. Harry decided to focus on the part that he could actually do something about. “What if there was pre-established consent? Would you be able to feed off of that?”

“Didn’t you listen to a word I just said, Potter? I’m a monster. No one wants to fuck me of their own free will—they’re always under my thrall. I’ve resigned myself to this half-life.” 

“I’m not under your thrall,” Harry said. Those weren’t the words he meant to say, but now that they were out there, he couldn’t take them back.

“Are you offering?” Malfoy said disbelievingly. 

“No, no,” Harry hastily responded. “No, of course not.” 

“Of course not,” Malfoy repeated bitterly. “Why would you care about me?”

“I do care about you,” Harry insisted, realizing as he said the words that they were true. He’d made that promise to Narcissa right after the war, and even though he hadn’t been able to help Malfoy then, maybe he could now. “I’ll do whatever you need me to do, Malfoy.” 

“No. You’re an Auror now. What would they have to say about this?” 

“This isn’t about them. This is about me and you.” Malfoy was trying to pull away again. Harry gripped him tighter. “Just please let me help you.” 

Harry watched the struggle on Malfoy’s face. “Fine, Potter, if you must. It looks like you’ll get me on my knees after all,” Malfoy said, and Harry could see him trying to muster some of his old schoolboy swagger. 

“Or maybe I’ll get on my knees for _you_ ,” Harry teased. This wasn’t the outcome he’d been expecting when he’d drawn the short straw, but maybe it would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos are ♥
> 
> I love making new friends on [tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) or [Dreamwidth](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/) so please come say hello!


End file.
